


Bella Baggins

by CrisNicola



Category: Bella Baggins - Fandom, Belladonna Baggins - Fandom, The Hobbit - All Media Types, draw works
Genre: Drawing, Fanart, Illustrations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 21:08:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3502811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrisNicola/pseuds/CrisNicola
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Pen ink & off set paper (March, 2015)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Bella Baggins

**Author's Note:**

> Pen ink & off set paper (March, 2015)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/crisnicola/16860044630)


End file.
